


Dean, Sing Me To Sleep

by DeanLovesHisFallenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesHisFallenAngel/pseuds/DeanLovesHisFallenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves The Smiths but Dean doesn't. That still doesn't mean that Dean doesn't know all of Cas's favorite songs and might sing them to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, Sing Me To Sleep

Dean knew how much Castiel loved The Smiths. It wasn’t like Dean had something against the band, he just didn’t like their music overly much. And he really wished Cas didn’t either but that wasn’t going to change. And he just didn’t have the guts to ask Cas to turn off the music.  
It got to a point that Dean even knew every lyric to Cas’s favorite song by them, “This Charming Man” and occasionally would sing along to the song with Cas.  
Dean knew which of the songs calmed Cas down, which ones he listened to when he was angry, the ones he listened to when he was ignoring Dean, the ones that he fell asleep to, and the ones that made him really happy. Dean kind of liked that he knew these things about Cas even if he didn't like the band. It was like he got a free pass to look into Cas’s soul. Even though it was a cliché, the thought made Dean smile.  
So it didn’t surprise Dean when he called Cas to ask him if he wanted to hang out and watch a movie at his house, that he heard The Smiths playing in the background when Cas picked up the phone.  
“So can you hang out?” Dean asked smiling when he realized Cas had “This Charming Man” on repeat.  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll be over in 20 minutes.” Cas said and then hung up the phone. Dean laughed as he put his phone back in his pocket.  
20 minutes later, almost exactly (it was very much like Cas to be exactly on time to everything) Dean heard a knock on the door and yelled to come in.  
When Cas walked in, he was in very dark jeans, a The Smiths shirt, (of course, that’s all the guy basically owns) his messed up hair that made it look like he just had sex, and his signature trench coat. Dean loved that trench coat, no matter how torn or old it was. He just loved the way in looked on Cas.  
Cas proceeded to remove his coat and hung it up by the door, and then walked over to the couch where Dean was sitting. He sat extremely close to Dean on the couch even though there was plenty of room to sit further away. Cas didn’t really understand personal space and this use to be something that Dean found annoying but now he finds it endearing and kind of loves the fact that his is always close to Cas.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas said as he turned his body so he was looking at Dean. Dean smirked, “Hey Cas. So what do you want to watch tonight?”  
“Whatever you would like, Dean.” Cas said with the same serious voice he always has.  
Dean then got up to look at his collection of movies, picked out one of the old western movies he loves so much, put it in the DVD player, and walked back to sit next to Cas on the couch, exactly the same distance that Cas first put in between them.  
About half way through the movie Dean started to notice that Cas slipped into sleep and was resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t notice this before but he didn’t mind it. He then got up to let Cas actually lay on the couch, which he did immediately as Dean got up, then he went to turn off the movie, grabbed a blanket and laid next to Cas.  
This wasn’t the first time they had done this, but they usually didn’t speak about it the next morning. Dean didn’t mind this too much because he liked to just leave that night as it was. However, he did wish things would be a little bit different with him and Cas. But for now this was all they were.  
Cas curling up into Dean’s embrace and Dean silently singing, “Sing me to sleep, I’m tired and I, I want to go to bed” as Cas fell into a gentle sleep.


End file.
